


We Could Have It All

by LeafSakura



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Based on P!nk´s song "We Could Have It All", F/F, Feelings, light angst...i think...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafSakura/pseuds/LeafSakura
Summary: "Maybe with time Kara´s words of “selfishness”, of “afraid of losing you, I didn’t wanted you to hate me Lena.”, of “because when I with you, I could only be Kara, not Kara Zor-El, a Kryptonian refugee, not Supergirl, National City´s hero with the weight of the world on my shoulders, just simple, plain Kara”, of “you already have way too much targets on your back”, wouldn’t cause her pain but compassion or even love in her heart, maybe then she could forgive Kara, maybe with time she and Kara could became friends again, maybe with time she will tell Kara how deep her love goes, maybe with time they could have it all."OrP!nk´s new album is giving me SuperCorp angst feelings and I had to get it out.





	We Could Have It All

**_21 of June 2019, L-Corp Building in National City_ **

 

Lena took one last look around her empty office, four years gone in just a few hours, with all the paperwork for the transfer done moving her office stuff to Metropolis was the easiest thing off all this.

Four years of hate, friendship, love, achievements, betrayals, then secrets and then blame. She knows she should have been blame herself for it, after all, she fought every fiber of her body in trying to open up to the people she loved and cared and what did she received in return, more secrets and more betrayal, however the feeling of blame is still there, maybe she should have been more open from the beginning, maybe that would have made a difference in her and Kara´s relationship, maybe she should have been totally honest about her feelings for her best friend.

She was in love with her best friend, there’s no denial in that, her feelings started to develop probably since the moment Kara told her that she will be there for her, that she will always protect her but, she had broken that promise with all her secrets and lies, in the end she was played by her the same way her brother played her, maybe her brother was right, maybe she did let herself be driven by her emotions drive that’s what put her in this position, that’s probably why it has been so difficult for her to accept the truth and the more she thinks about it, more her heart is fill with anger and darkness and she couldn’t allow that to happen not after everything she has been doing to prove to world, to herself, that she wasn’t, just another Luthor who would eventually dive into to the darkness, just like her brother did. No she need time to think more clearly, to put her dark feelings in check, to be able to trust again without seeing a piece of a memory in every corner she would look at, she need some time away from National City, from the city’s superhero, her best friend, the woman she was in love with.

Maybe with time Kara´s words of “ _selfishness_ ”, of “ _afraid of losing you, I didn’t wanted you to hate me Lena.”,_ of _“because when I with you, I could only be Kara, not Kara Zor-El, a Kryptonian refugee, not Supergirl, National City´s hero with the weight of the world on my shoulders, just simple, plain Kara”,_ of “ _you already have way too much targets on your back”,_ wouldn’t cause her pain but compassion or even love in her heart, maybe then she could forgive Kara, maybe with time she and Kara could became friends again, maybe with time she will tell Kara how deep her love goes, maybe with time they could have it all.

But for now, all she could do was leave and by this time tomorrow, she will be in Metropolis, taking a final look at her L-Corp office in National City, Lena closes the door behind her, closes the door to her heart for now.

 

**_20 of December 2020, National City_ **

 

She’s was flying fast, so fast that she will probably break the sound barrier again, she need it to keep her mind and body busy, it was a calm day in National City, no robberies, no enemies to fight, no fires to put down, no one to save, no articles to write, no leads to follow, nothing to keep her mind busy, nothing to make her so exhausted that she didn’t had time to think, to feel, to search for an heartbeat, to fly straight to Metropolis, to miss.

It has been eighteen months since Lena left National City, since the only thing she leave to Kara was a letter, saying she need time to process everything, to ease heart to stop seen only red in Kara´s words and then maybe after that she would have stopped feeling betrayed, and then they could talk and start rebuilding their friendship again, maybe she wouldn’t have break her best friend to the point she would hate her forever, maybe she will get a chance to tell her that only when she had lost her,  she realize that Lena was more than her best friend to her, she was family she was the only person, besides her sister, that she couldn’t lose, in the same way that Clark had told her, he couldn’t choose between Lois and the world, the person she was in love. with, she became her universe even without Kara realizing it and she hope, no she wishes Lena would feel the same way, when or if she finds in her heart to forgive Kara.

But, for now all she could do was wait and she will do it for more eighteen months or years even if that breaks her inside because, then there wouldn’t be second thoughts in her head, there wouldn’t be secrets between them and maybe then they can have it all.

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So what you guys think? Feel free to leave a comment :)
> 
> Note that English isn’t my first language so any typos are my fully responsibly and if you find any please tell me so I can correct it.


End file.
